Feeling Good
by orphann-account
Summary: You're baking and Mark is bothering you. He gets what's coming to him.


so i started writing this a whiiile ago, before i knew about amy, so i'm super sorry IF either of them find this whoops. i only finished this bc it was sitting in my unfinished fics and i've been tryna finish them, and also it was a Good Long Fic. but all of it is foreplay whoops anyway title comes from the song by michael buble (more like bubae) (which i listened to when finishing this). enjoy!

[]

You just wanted to bake. That's it. You had your mixes ready to go, and you just wanted to make a simple cake or brownies or something.

You're in your kitchen, standing at the counter and pulling some mix out of the box before focusing in on the instructions.

Of course, this meant you're pretty zoned in on what you were doing. So when a pair of muscley arms wrap their way around your waist all of a sudden, you nearly fling the powder mix across the room.

"Hey, baby," comes a baritone voice right in your ear. Fucking- Mark.

"You know I don't like to be bothered while I'm baking," you reply coolly, ignoring the way he noses at your jaw and instead working on putting the ingredients in the bowl.

"Mmmm, I know," Mark murmurs against your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

"You know, aaaand yet you come here anyway," you roll your eyes even though he can't see, adding the mix to the other ingredients.

"As if I could stay away," he grins, hands starting to slip up your shirt.

You grab onto his arm, stopping him, and say, "That was so incredibly cheesy I'm disappointed in you. Yeah, disappointed. You heard me," you continue, ignoring his whine of protest.

"But babe," he whines a little more, pressing wet kisses to your neck.

You stop stirring to reach back and grab his jaw. "Mark."

"Y/N," he parrots back, now pressing his crotch against you and oh so that's what he wants.

"I'm busy. Either wait or leave," you state not unkindly, squeezing his jaw gently with one hand and stirring with the other.

He whines again, starting to slowly grind against you. "Please..."

You stop stirring to turn around, pulling on his jaw to bring him down to his knees. "I said wait or leave. Maybe learning some patience will do you good," you say coolly, turning back around to stir the mix.

You can hear denim rubbing together as Mark grabs at his jeans, warm and stuttered breaths hitting the backs of your thighs.

Then you hear whimpers of "Y/N, please-".

You sigh and, without turning around, say, "Mark. Hun. You can wait until I put this in the oven."

"No I can't, please just- anything-"

"If you keep talking, I'm going to gag you. Let me cook," you say as you start pouring the mix into the pan.

"Hot," Mark murmurs and you stifle a laugh, shifting to your other foot.

You finish pouring the mix into the pan when suddenly you hear a muffled moan. You stop and turn to see Mark rubbing his crotch and biting his lip, eyes closed tightly.

"Ahem," you cough, frowning in feigned disappointment.

He immediately stops and looks up at you with wide, guilty eyes. "I. Uh. I wasn't- doing-"

"Do I need to tie your hands up as well?" you interrupt him, tapping your foot.

You can see the way his eyes visibly dilate even more.

"N- no- that's not- it's fine, I won't-"

"Okay, I trust you. But I guess you can wait until after the cake is done, yeah?"

His eyes grow wide and he reaches forward, resting his hands on your thighs as he says, "No baby, please, I'm sorry for interrupting you, just please don't make me wait-"

"You shouldn't have interrupted me, then," you smirk, removing his hands from your thighs and turning to put the pan in the oven.

"But- but Y/N- baby-"

"Don't you 'but baby' me. If you really wanna get off, you can wait," you roll your eyes, closing the oven door and setting the timer. There's silence, so you look over and-

Oh my God, he's doing the puppy eyes.

"You know those don't work on me."

"It was worth a try."

"Was it really worth it if you got nothing?"

"It got you talking, so I think yeah," he smirks. He's getting too cocky again. That should change.

You move in front of him, staring him down. He looks back up at you, eyes now wide and looking like he's feeling intimidated.

Good.

"I'm in control right now," you state plainly, moving a foot to press against the bulge in his jeans.

He immediately moans, arching his back to grind against you.

You sigh in feigned disappointment, taking your foot back (to Mark's dismay) and moving all the dirty dishes to the sink to be dealt with later.

"Yes, m'am," you hear Mark mumble, and you grin, then get up on the counter in front of him.

"That's what I like to hear," you mumble back, studying him.

His hair's a complete mess, flopping all over the place as he pants, small beads of sweat running down his tan skin. Wow, is he really that hot and bothered?

"Are you really that hot and bothered?" you voice your thoughts.

He flushes and turns his head away, apparently affronted. "No..." he mumbles.

You get off the counter, kneel down in front of him, and cup his jaw, making him look at you. "What was that?" you murmur, leaning forward to kiss at his jaw lightly.

He groans and suddenly wraps his arms around you, pressing you tightly to himself as he kisses your neck.

You sputter and push him back, ignoring his needy whine as you place his hands back on his thighs. "What did I say about patience?" you snap, then tut and stand up.

His desperate eyes follow you as you leave the room, then come back with cloth in your hands.

"Is- is that-" Mark stutters out before you get on your knees behind him.

"You know what it is, babe," you whisper in his ear, taking his hands and moving them behind his back. "You know what you did, right? Tell me."

"I- I wasn't patient, I was supposed to wait for you and n-not touch you and- ah-" he cuts himself off with a moan as you tie his hands together and bite down on his shoulder.

"That's right. So you understand why you're being punished?" you murmur in his ear, reaching around him to lightly rub the bulge in his jeans.

"Y- yes! Yes, I do-" he moans, leaning his head back against you.

"Good- so you'll understand why I'm doing this," you grin, standing up and walking towards the living room.

"W- wait, where- where are you going? Don't- don't leave me, please-" Mark begs, sort of half-shuffling towards you.

"Come along if you want. I'm going to play games while my food bakes. And since you think you can do whatever you want when you're obviously not in charge, you can wait until after I decorate my food. After it cools, of course," you smirk, sitting down on the couch as Mark awkwardly shuffles on his knees after you.

You pull out a controller and open up your favorite game while Mark stops a little to your right, making puppy eyes at you again. You roll your eyes, knowing he's watching you closely, and start playing.

A couple minutes in is when the begging starts.

"Y/N, baby, please... pleaseplease pleaaaase, I need... something, anything, you... babe, I need you, please just- touch me-"

"You know why I can't do that, baby," you cut him off, eyes focused on the screen but mind focused on Mark.

"I'm s-sorry for distracting you, I- I won't do it again, I swear-" he looks up at you desperately, spreading his knees slightly.

You pause your game and look down at him, softening a little. "You've been patient so far. And your begging is alright," you concede, then lean down to kiss him.

He responds eagerly, making little moans and a sudden whine as you sink your teeth into his lip. He starts gasping for breath as you explore his mouth with your tongue, one hand on the controller and the other cupping his jaw. Then you start to slide your hand down his chest, fisting in his shirt as you push him away from you slightly, letting him catch his breath.

You kiss at his jaw while he pants, your hand slowly moving down to reach the top of his pants-

The oven buzzes suddenly, making you both jump.

"Looks like the food's ready," you move away from Mark, grinning as he whines.

"How long will that take?" he asks, watching you walk away.

You shrug and bend over to get the food out of the oven, purposefully in front of him. You hear his breathing pick up significantly and feel his eyes roaming you.

"Y/N-"

"Don't," you say, putting the food on the stove to cool and turning off the oven.

"But-"

"No."

"I-"

"Nope," you shake your head, eyeing him subtly as you grab decorating stuff.

He looks up at you and bites his lip, then mumbles, "I apologized..."

"I know you did," you kneel down in front of him. The cake might take a while to cool down anyway...

You reach down to knead at the front of his jeans, making him let out a startled moan as you suck marks onto his neck.

"Y/N... t-thank you-" he moans, leaning into your touches.

"You make such a cute sub, once you get desperate enough," you murmur against his skin, moving to straddle one of his thighs.

You couldn't help it at this point. He just looked so delicious, with his hair mussed and shirt wrinkled and that look of desperation in his eyes-

You groan against his neck and grind against his crotch, nibbling at some of the marks you left on his neck.

"Y/N please, just- stop- teasing, fuck," Mark gasps, arching against you.

You whine in response, reaching around to untie his hands so you can start stripping him.

But the second his hands are untied, strong arms are pushing you to the ground and pinning you there.

"Y/N-" he whines, biting at your neck while he grinds his crotch against yours.

You moan his name and his reaction is immediate. He pushes at your shirt, getting it off before stripping off his own.

You take the opportunity to feel his chest up, admiring the muscle built up by fucking rock-climbing, of all things. Fucking ridiculous.

Weird athletic activities aside, he bites his lip and quickly pulls off your bottoms because fuck foreplay, you've both been waiting too long already. It was too much fun to tease him, honestly.

You lay back and let him dominate you, one hand feeling up one of your tits while the other rubs at the (soaked) front of your underwear. You moan as he starts murmuring in your ear, using his impossibly deep voice to tell you exactly how he's gonna fuck you into the kitchen floor.

"Mark, please-" you gasp, rolling your hips up against him.

"Now who's the one begging?" he asks, and you can practically hear the smug smile you know he has on face.

"Fine, fuck, yes I'm- I'm begging you, shit, just please-" you cut yourself off with a moan, head dropping back as he moves your underwear just enough to the side to slide a finger inside you, then two as he starts thrusting them.

"You sound so hot when you're begging for it," Mark grins, thrusting his fingers faster as you turn into a puddle of pleasure under him.

"Baby, please- don't tease-" you whine, arching your back as his thumb rubs gently against your clit.

"You expect me not to drag this out after you teased me for who knows how long? You have no idea how bad I wanted to fuck you and all you were doing was baking. Then you tied me up, put your ass in my face, only touched me a couple of times... I'm gonna drag this out for as long as possible," he purrs, all while teasing you with his fingers with one hand while he undoes your bra with the other. Talented. Amazing.

As amazing as he is with his hands, you won't give up dominance after the insubordinate shit he just said to you and you suddenly roll on top of him, his fingers still inside you as you glare down at him accusingly.

"You think I'm just gonna let you dominate me? After the shit you pulled?" you growl, settling your weight on his hand and pinning it there.

"You're still on about that?" Mark rolls his eyes, grinning as he starts moving his fingers inside you.

You wiggle and bite your lip, trying not to let him goad you on or let out any moans. "Y-yeah, I'm not gonna- let you get away with it," you struggle through your sentence as he hits that spot inside you, making you moan at the end of it.

"It definitely sounds like you are letting me get away with it," his grins turns into a smirk as he rubs against that spot, _hard._ Fuck.

His sentence grabs you, though, and you manage the willpower to sit up, taking his fingers out of you and pinning his hands to the floor with one of yours while the other tugs at his pants. He's definitely stronger than you and could most definitely overpower you, but he doesn't, whether because he's shocked you think you can hold him down or because he wants to sub, doesn't matter.

You yank his pants down, then his underwear, watching his hard cock slap against his stomach. The removal of the rest of his clothes makes Mark even more desperate, having been teased for way too long now. He groans, arching his back and trying to rub against you.

You'd tease him longer, but you've been teasing yourself enough already, so you move forward, take hold of his cock, and slide yourself down onto it.

You both let out moans in unison and in relief, you practically collapsing onto him as you're finally filled and letting go of his hands.

He immediately takes the opportunity to slide them down to your waist, grabbing hold and thrusting up. You let out a gasping moan, then remember you're in charge and pin his hands down again with both of yours, making eye contact with him.

"No. I'm in charge," you growl, and you swear you can see his pupils dilate.

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbles, stilling his hips.

You smirk and start riding him for real, using his hands as leverage to pump yourself up and down, and feeling his cock slide in and out of you is actual heaven. You'd been teasing yourself as well as him for way too long and you can feel it in how wet you are and how close you are- you tighten around him, moaning his name, and that's what sets him off.

He can't help but start jackhammering his hips against yours, panting and moaning your name as his hair flops in his face, and you're too far gone to stop him because it feels too good.

"Fucking- shit- babe- don't stop-" Mark gasps out, arching against the floor.

"You'd better not- stop fucking me- just keep going- make me cum," you moan, hanging your head forward as you let him take you from underneath you. You get closer and closer and tighter and tighter around him, and finally you cum, crying out his name and arching against him.

You're too tight for him and he groans, thrusts growing erratic as he gets close and you squeeze around him through your high, making him yell out your name as he cums inside you.

You actually collapse on top of him, out of breath as you press against him out of exhaustion at first, then for comfort. He wraps his arms around you as you both come down from your high, and you share a kiss.

"Everything was okay?" you murmur to him, smiling tiredly.

"Everything was great," he smiles back.

[]

you can find me at .com for comments, concerns, questions,


End file.
